A Chance Is All He Needs
by kuran kirito
Summary: Inuyasha is going to his first heat and Sesshomaru wants to use this as his chance to get his brother to love him and to start to build the white dog demon race. Yaoi and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1 A Chance Is All He Needs

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Sesshomaru wonder in the eastern woods near the castle. He was thinking about what the council has say not to long ago. They have been told by the healer that Inuyasha is going to go in his first heat not far from now. he couldn't wait for him little brother to go in heat. it will be his chance to show his brother that he wants to be with him and that he was sorry that he acted like the way he is. Sesshomaru wonder to the great sakura tree that was south of the castle. There he sat upon the lowest branch of the pink tree. He ponder and wonder and plan his move with his brother during his time in heat.

Inuyasha who was traveling with his ningen (human) companions and two youkais (demons) were traveling west looking for the shard piece of the jewel of four souls. Inuyasha stopped and said that they should go another way. Kagome asked why. Inuyasha didn't say anything and started to walk they way they came.

Sesshomaru was thinking on his branch when he smelled the sent of his brother. He thought he had imagined it since his brother never set foot this far in the western lands since he kicked him out when he was just a pup but when another blow of the wind he knew that his brother is was here inside the western land. He couldn't believe it. He left the tree and start to follow the sent of his brother.

Not far from where Sesshomaru is our favorite half demon Inuyasha who was walking away from the sent of his brother and the comfort of his birthplace. The wind blow his brothers sent to him which was now getting closer to them. Kogome was yelling at Inuyasha for not telling them where he is going. Inuyasha doesn't want to tell her in case Sesshomaru is going to attack and he can flee as fast as he can with his injury that his group does not know about.

Sesshomaru was running as fast as he could to his little brother and maybe soon to be mate. Even if he wants to be Yasha's mate he couldn't bare the thought of being rejected by the one that he have loved since the first that he had met his cute little brother.

-Flashback-

The moon rises high above the stars and a howl burn throw the peaceful night at the southwestern woods. Forty-nine year old Inuyasha was trying to escape the three youkais that were after him this very fine night. They came near a cliff one that would kill anyone who would be really dumb to jump. Inuyasha has no choice now that he is surrounded but three youkais that want to eat him for dinner this night under the moon. He doesn't want to die but he has no other choice and he doesn't want to be eaten by these youkai. Each of the youkais took a step closer.

"STOP, if you come near me anymore I'll . . . . I'll jump off this cliff!" young Yasha said

"HA you hear that, the brats going to jump HAHAHA . . . . go ahead." said one of the youkais with a forehead the size of a watermelon and lime green skin.

Yasha trembled in fear of the demons coming closer by the second that want to eat him or the choice of jumping off a death cliff. Yasha stepped back as they moved in. He had reached the edge and has no where to go now. **_Is this the end_** was all Inuyasha could think of. Suddenly the temperature dropped and a killer instant was coming from their behind. There, behind them was Sesshomaru, the one and only lord of the west. While he was the lord, Inuyasha was the prince. which his title was never stated to the world but the council and Sesshomaru know that the young pup was the prince of the western lands.

Sesshomaru, who was at the time one hundred and four, looked at the three low lives and the disgrace of a youkai and to the family. He stepped forward and the three youkais moved back and Inuyasha stayed where he is not wanting to move or fall. Sesshomaru had one hand on the hilt of his Tokijin, the sword that he had made out of his own fang, and moved a step closer. The youkais trembled in fear, one of them that look like an ugly version of a bull frog for a face stepped out and said,

"Would you like to join us to feast on this young hanyou of a dog demon, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru growled at the demon and spat out," Why would this Sesshomaru join you to eat an digesting hanyou? Leave at once or this Sesshomaru will kill you."

The youkais fled not wanting to anger the lord anymore then he was right now. Inuyasha who was now sitting on the edge of the cliff looked at the lord and shake in fear. He didn't know what to do or what was going to happen now that the demons are no longer trying to make him their next meal but now he must face something even greater - the western lord himself.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and glared at him. He turned around and left.

Inuyasha saw the western lord leaving and he decided to follow him. _**He seems nice and lonely some how**_ thought Inuyasha as he followed the lord.

Sesshomaru notice the hanyou following him. He wonders why but thought less of it. He turned around suddenly only to have the pup bump into his feet. He smelled fear in the young one which he can care less about.

"Why are you following this Sesshomaru."

" I 'm sorry I bumped into you, I want to thank you for saving me and I thought that if I followed you I can find a place to stay since my mother passed." Yasha said in a low voice and was looking at the ground not wanting to face the lord.

Sesshomaru looked at the pup and started to leave again. He let the pup follow him till the next village which he did not plan to stay in. The village was filled with ningens. Once inside the village Sesshomaru moved quickly through the village and its crowd hoping to lose the hanyou and he did. his sent was masked but the ningen smells around the place. He watched his little brother as he made his way through the crowed looking for the this Sesshomaru. He watched as the ningens began to whisper about the half-breed and his existence being a disgrace to the ningen race.

Inuyasha couldn't find the lord and decided to leave the village before they start to attack him. he made his way through the other side of the village using his hanyou speed which took him about 30 minutes. He walked with his head down and wonder about the village. _**He left**_, thought Yasha, _**but what did I expect from a lord. I'm just an unwanted being and he's the western lord and a pure blood dog demon.**_ Inuyasha sniffed not wanting to cry or show weakness but tears were forming and threatening to fall.

Sesshomaru smelled tears from the hanyou. He didn't understand and he had no idea why he was beginning to care for the hanyou. Was it because he has their fathers blood flowing through their veins or was it because of something else?

The lord of the west began to watch over the little hanyou and his growing of life. During this time he began to feel a warmth in his heart and begins to love his half brother. But things changed when Yasha met Kikyo and had fall in love with her. Sesshomaru waited for his brother to be free from the sacred tree that the miko (priestess) had sealed his half brother. He waited but just to find out that his brother had once again fell in love with a miko who was a reincarnation of the one that sealed him in the first place.

With that Sesshomaru became colder than he was before and no longer cared for his brother. They fought for their fathers fang but only to be taken by Inuyasha and that Sesshomaru to lose his left arm and sadly to fall in love with young Yasha once more this time harder then the last time.

And this time Sesshomaru will win his brothers heart and the acceptance to be his mate.

-End of flashback-

AUTHORS NOTE: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR IF I DON'T GET MANY REVIEWS THAN I WON'T CONTINUE IT

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT OR NOT


	2. Chapter 2 The Chance

Contains some kagome hate words towards character- sorry kagome lovers/fans but i'll make her better in the story later on.

I want to thank Nyx, Night Star, Nata, Black shade, Jewelle, Moondust, Amber rose and Rosegirl1114 for reviewing for the first chapter and wanted me to continue it.

Don't own Inuyasha

* * *

As Sesshomaru came closer Inuyasha moved quicker. He didn't want to face his brother nor did he want to see him right now.

Kogome stopped, " Whats going on Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't answer her and just keep on walking. He had nothing to say to the ningen miko and it was not her business in the first place. _**It was never her business with what's going on with his life and why can't she see that **_thought Inuyasha.

Kagome was getting annoyed and asked again, "What is going on Inuyasha?"

Once more Yasha didn't answer her.

This got Kagome mad and shouted,"SIT!"

Inuyasha plunged into the ground and was trying to get himself out of the crater that was made when he was sat by the miko. He was having a difficult time getting out with the wound that was on his back. Three claw marks and a few burn marks were on Inuyasha's back. He had gotten it when they were fighting the demon a few days ago it had manged to sink his claws down Yasha's back when he was protecting the weak miko who didn't do shit.

Sango and Miroku and the young fox demon Shippo and the cat demon Kirara had notice the wound when Inuyasha started to limp a bit once in a while. they know he was in pain but they can't do anything for him unless the useless miko was way from him. Both ningens have grew found of the hanyou but the miko of a bitch is really getting on their nerves with her loud voice and useless existence for the group. To them the hanyou was like a brother as well as Shippo.

Shippo as about fifty years old while the Sango was nineteen and Miroku was twenty-one. He was older but Yasha was older then all of them even Kirara who was ninety-three. Inuyasha is now one hundred and forty-nine who is turning a hundred and fifty in a few weeks, two to be exacted.

Miroku helped Inuyasha out and asked if he was alright. Yasha told him he was fine but only to wince in pain from his back and his left ankle which had been broken by the demon when he garbed the hanyou by the foot.

"We have to keep moving." was all Inuyasha said and wince once more.

"Are you hurt? Where? Why didn't you tell us you were hurt? We could have helped you." Kagome said with anger and concern.

"I don't need your help since you can't do anything about it and the wounds would heal in time." Inuyasha simply said. "New lets go."

"No, we need to fix your wound bef-" Kagome was cut off but a familiar voice.

"What wound?" Sesshomaru said with a concerned voice for his baby brother and mate to be.

Sesshomaru had been going as fast as he could trying to locate his brother and his pack. He found him when a loud "SIT" was echoing through out the forest. He ran toward the direction of his brother was located using the mikos loud and horrible voice. When he arrived he caught what the miko was saying -" -we need to fix your wounds bef-" I cut her off asking what wounds since the smell of blood was coming from my baby brother and mate.

"None of your concern or business Sesshomaru. What do you want, a fight or here to mock me for being a disgrace or better yet here to take Titsusaiga from me? So what do you want?" Inuyasha said with a tell-me-what-you-want-and-leave voice.

_**This is going to be harder then I have in mind**_ thought Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru wants nothing." Sesshomaru said in a calm voice one with out the hate and coldness. One that is caring yet heard by so little people.

Inuyasha glared a little at his brother then turned around and started to walk away. Everyone watch as Inuyasha started to walk away.

"Where you going." Shippo asked his adopted father figure.

"Away from here." was what Inuyasha said as he walk away not even turning back to see if they follow him or not.

"Wait little brother, you are hurt and well not be well with those claw and burn wound on your back. It's best if you stay with this Sesshomaru and came with this Sesshomaru to the castle." Sesshomaru said hoping his brother accept the invitation to the castle and spent sometime together and bond before the heat and if possible the beginning of the mating ritual.

"Inuyasha its best to accept if your that badly hurt. We don't want you to get hurt even more then you already are if we run into battle with another demon." Sango stated and Kirara agrees with her hunter master and friend.

"Fine but we leave as soon as I'm heal." said the hanyou.

"We are not going into an enemy's home diffidently not Sesshomarus. We don't know if it's a trap or anything like that. He could be waiting for a chance to kill us or something that would led us to our deaths." the bitch of a miko said.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't lie nor does this Sesshomaru have any plan to kill you in the castle." Sesshomaru growled out.

_**How dare this useless bitch accused me of trying to kill them. Well . . . . if it's this useless ningen than i wouldn't mind but killing her would saden his adorable mate **_thought the lord.

"Well led the way Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku said with respect.

* * *

Review please


	3. Chapter 3 Kagome Left

I would like to give a big shout out to those who reviewed the story

THANK YOU your reviews made me continue this story so ah... ya thanks a lot

* * *

Sesshomaru led his brother and his pack to the castle. He was hoping to talk to his half brother but the miko was in his way. The bitch of a priestess was going to be a problem in he future if he wish to mate his beautiful brother.

They walked through the forest and Inuyasha was getting annoyed with Kagome. She is getting on his nerve about going to the castle was a bad idea because she believe that his half brother of a full demon was trying to be a brother for once.

_**He is so predicable with the whole nice act. He think I can't see his plan about letting him stay in be castle. If he thinks that I'm going to fall for it than he's wrong. I won't be his sex slave or this heir producer than he got another thing coming**_ thought Inuyasha.

_**What are you thinking about little brother? I hope you would gives a chance to set things after all the things that I did to make you suffer all this time**_ Sesshomaru thought in shame. _**I'm really sorry my brother.**_

Inuyasha was getting really annoyed with the miko.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" He yelled.

"You yelled at me, you fucking yelled me when I'm telling you this is a bad idea to follow your fucking demon brother. I'm worried about you and your fucking yelling at to shut the fuck up. You you . . . Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit." Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

Sango had enough. She slapped Kagome across the face.

"How dare you bitch do that to Inuyasha. All he did was protect you. You useless son of a bitch. You are a useless piece of shit in this pack. You can't even do something without getting us almost killed. And all you do to Inuyasha is sit him and cause him pain. Why don't you go back to your own time!"

Sesshomaru watched the whole thing and he looked at Inuyasha who looked in shock that Sango would say that to Kagome.

"That's not true. I help. I do help and I'm more useful one in this dumb team then any of you. I keep Inuyasha from hurting people and keep him from becoming an evil blood thirsted demon with the beads of subjugation. I tell you where the shard jewel is and this is how you repay me. I'm warning you that he's a danger to us and you're telling me that there's nothing to be cautious about Sesshomaru just suddenly invite us to stay in his know what you can all follow him and die in hell for all I care but don't forget that I warned you. And you can find another dame ass miko to find the jewel shards for you." yelled Kagome.

She walked away from the group red with anger and sadness. _**Am I really hurting Inuyasha? That can't be it he would have told me right? Right?**_

Sesshomaru watched the miko walk away from the group and hopefully out of their lives. I_**t would be my death if I would ever hurt Inuyasha. It would be my death. I love him too much to ever hurt him anymore than I already did in the past and i regret all of it. All I hope for is for him to forgive me even if he doesn't I'll still hope**_ thought the lord of the west.

Inuyasha watch Kagome leave._** It really hurts to say all those things about him being an blood thirsting demon. I would never become something like that. A mindless demon who kills for joy. I would not and could not be that if I can help it. If i can help it.**_

Sango felt bad for what she had said but it was too late to take it back since it was true. It can't be helped now that the truth is out.

Miroku was kinda glad that she was gone since she was loud and doing more harm than good for the pack._** She was always loud but that kinda hurt. She was the one who didn't do shit when we were in trouble and he skills at the bow is as horrible as a blind bat.**_

Shippo wasn't sure to be happy or sad that Kagome left. She was like a sister figure to him but she wasn't that nice and got a really thick head. _**I'm kinda of glad that she left now that she wouldn't be able to hurt Inuyasha with her cursed words.**_

They all continue their way to the castle when Inuyasha spoke out loud.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and was going to replie but no answer came out.

"I-

* * *

I'm sorry that this is kinda short but I couldn't think of anything

Sorry I'll make the next chapter longer but I can't promise anything depending on the time


	4. Chapter 4 His Reason

big shout out to those who favorite my story and those who review it

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to answer Inuyasha's question. He can't just say that he wants to be Yasha's mate and love him forever till the end of time. he was the lord of the wast fro kami's(god) sake.**_ What should I say, what should I say_** was the only though that when through the youkai's head at that moment.

"I...I don't want a weak Hanyou of a brother walking around smelling weak and dying. It would bring shame to the family name."

Inuyasha sigh what did he expect from his older brother. _**He won't accept me as who I am. In his eyes I'm just a weak hanyou that brought shame to the family and its name. I just wish he would accept me as a hanyou who survived all these years on his own.**_

They continued to the castle. They were not far from the barrier that protects the castle from intruders. They continued on till high noon. The pack stopped for lunch while Sesshomaru watch his brother eat and was slowly getting arouse. He don't really know why but can you really get arouse by looking at someone eat? He can do more with that young of his. They ate for half an hour and all that time Sesshomaru was controlling himself and he though dirty thoughts about his brother.

They set off once more. The view of the castle as breath taking. It was very big and the tress were shining. The land was very well taken care of and many of them wonder if they tend to it or let nature do its wonders. The gate was large and it seem to stretch not that far that connected to the stone walls that surround the western castle.

The group made its way to the gate and he guards let them in once they saw their lord and welcome him back. The lord was welcomed back but the others were not happy with the looks that the guards that they gave when entering the castle gate.

"Whats humans doing here?" one guard asked the other.

"Who knows maybe they ate snacks for the lord something." The other one said.

"What's a hanyou doing here? You don't think that's Lord Inuyasha do you?" The first one asked again.

"I don't know.I think he is the young prince. He looks cute." replied the other.

They walked pass the two guards. Inuyasha could hear what they have said and so did Sesshomaru. He seems happy that his guards know that it was his brother and at the same time furious that they think his baby brother and mate, if possible, was cute, not that he isn't, but he didn't like it.

* * *

short chapter

sorry

im really sorry

im looking for someone who can rite me some lemons and limes since i totally suck at writing them

if you can write them contact me on aim an ill give u a shout out and created on it


	5. Chapter 5 What He Wants

They walked into the castle. The servants there were order to bring Inuyasha's companions to the guest rooms. Sesshomaru told his brother to follow him. He brought them to a room that was next to his. He has beta's room since Sesshomaru wants him to be his mate and beta. The room was what ever poor man can wish for. It was painted gold and the curtains were red-ish white. The bed can fit at least three fat demons. It was also covered with the softest fur that one could ever sleep in. There was a wardrobe that can be walked in and silk male kimonos filled the space of the room.

"Wow. thanks, but we won't stay long but I guess after my wounds are heal we'll pretend that this never have happened and not speak of it ever again. Right?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

Sesshomaru was hurt by those words as they were being said. But who can blame him. It was his fault. His fault. If he had been a better brother his Yasha wouldn't be hating him and his life would have been a lot better. _**I'm sorry my little brother, I'm really sorry. But I'm going to make it up to you starting now and I'll do what ever it takes to get you to trust me again.**_

"No I want you to stay here." Sesshomaru stated to the younger demon.

"What! You can't do that. You can't keep me here!. I don't want to be here. Once I'm heal I shall take my leave along with my friends." The young demon shouted with anger.

"You will stay here and that is finial." Sesshomaru didn't explain anymore than that.

_**Can't you see I want you here my dearest brother. I need you here as my mate, my beta, and my brother. Why won't you stay? I wanna change. Please stay.**_

Inuyasha clutch his hands in anger. _**I can't believe it. He's keeping me here. Why did I ever agree to come with him to this stinking castle of fathers. Kagome was right he can't be trusted. But why didn't I want to follow him? He felt so warm and safe before.**_ Yasha shook his head. _**Maybe I'm just imagining it.**_

"Fine I'll stay but I will not be imprison here and I can still have my freedom of traveling when ever and where ever I want. And don't even try anything or I'll kill you." Yasha said between his teeth.

_**He agrees to stay.**_

"Very well." Sesshomaru left with that said.

It's the only thing I can do now that we're in his castle. I hope he doesn't hurt the others. They can leave but it seems like I can't. Not yet anyway.

Inuyasha walked to the window and he saw that there was a balcony. It's a nice room. _**Why was he showing kindness now when I don't want it. Not from him. Not after what he did all those years of fighting and hurting me. I'm happy now and he can't just walk into my life like that. He will see that he can't get everything he wants his way.**_

Sesshomaru can't be any more happy than he was now. He walk pass some servants with a expressionless face but inside he was dancing like a mad demon on crack. Either way he was high in his head._** He agree but that's kinda not like him to just submitted like that. That's not like him. He must have been thinking of something to agree to stay here. But what?**_

Sesshomaru thought for a few more minutes in the hallway. Than it hit him like a wall slamming into his lordly face. His ningen friends. _**I'm so stupid. He doesn't want to stay here. He wouldn't ever want to stay with me after all those things that I did to him. He's afraid that I would hurt his ningen friends now that they we in my castle.**_

Sesshomaru couldn't stand it. He want his brother to love him but he end up hurting him even more. The lord went to his office and plan his plan to get his brother.

Sango, Miruku, Shippo, and Kirara was in their room that the rabbit servant show them. They were scared. Not for themselves but for Inuyasha. He was alone with his brother and they don't know whats going on or what will happen to him all alone with Sesshomaru. They sat on the bed of furs and wait for any sign of battle but there was nothing. The room that they were place in was very mid-class. The room was blue and it has ever thing needed for a guest to stay in.

They went to search for Inuyasha.

A servant found them and show them the way to the young hanyou's room.

"Inuyasha are you there?" Sango asked as she knocked on the wooden door that was very big and heavy looking.

"yeah, come in Sango." Yasha said behind the door.

The four of them walk in and found their hanyou brother figure laying on the bed looking bored.

"So, what's up?"

"Nice room." Miruku said.

"Thanks. What do you want. How's your rooms?" He asked the four.

"It's lovely. So what did Sesshomaru say? Did he do anything to you?" Shippo ask his brother and father figure as he made his way to the bed and sat himself on Yasha's side.

"He didn't do anything and he said that I have to stay here in the castle. Good to hear that you guys are not hurt." The hanyou told them.

"What do you mean stay here? You don't mean as a prisoner or a slave do you?" Miruku asked in a whisper.

"I don't know he just said that I have to stay here but you guys can go since he didn't say anything bout you guys staying here."

"He can't just keep you here." Sango shouted with range.

"You have a life and he can't just order you to stay here like a dog. He can't not after what he did to you to all of us. We're leaving. Come on it's best to leave now than later."

The door opened and in walks...


	6. Chapter 6 Older Brother?

In walks a dog youkai with silver hair that have dark blue highlights and purple eyes.

"Inuyasha!" he shouted.

The demon ran to hug Inuyasha who was staring at him. Before he made contact with Yasha, Sango and Miroku stopped him with their weapons.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked the youkai.

"I'm Yasha's older half brother. I'm Kamikaze named after the god of viscous cold weathers." Kamikaze said.

"I don't have an older brother." Inuyasha stated.

"I don't have any other brothers but Sesshomaru." He said.

"You do. Me. I'm surprise that Sesshomaru didn't tell you about me since the last time that I saw you was the day you were born. You were so cute than and you are still now." Kamikaze told Yasha.

"He didn't tell me anything."

"I'm sure he had a good reason not to tell you about me." Kamikaze told his little brother.

The door open and in walks Sesshomaru.

He saw his brother.

"What are you doing here nii-san?"

"I came here to meet Yasha our little half brother."

"Oh."

"Why did you not tell him about me Sessy?"

"Sessy?" Yasha said and he began to chuckle at what his older brother had call Sesshomaru/

"Don't call me that!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"You dare use that tune with me pup! I asked you a question about our brother who is only a pup and about his well being over the last 149 years of his life. Why was I not inform of his well being Sesshomaru?" Kamikaze asked his brother.

"I . . . I ."


	7. Chapter 7 That Came Out Wrong!

"I. . this Sesshomaru does not need to explain himslef to you brother. This Sesshomaru had his reasons to kept the hanyou from knowing your being and connection with him."

_**What. What. That didn't came out right****.**_ As he was about to tell Kamikaze that wasn't what he ment his mouth spoke something else.

"The hanyou doesn't need to know since he brings nothing but shame to the father's name with his actions outside of the castle and with human blood running through his veins. He is nothing but a pathetic hanyou"

_**No. No. That's not what I fucking want to say. What the fuck.**_ He looked at Inuyasha hoping he didn't mind it. But who the fuck was he kidding. He made it worst for him and his now-less-likely-to-never-going-to-be mate.

"How dar-" Before Kamikaze finish Inuyasha interupted him.

"It's okay. To him I'm just a waste of space and a shame to father's name." Yasha walked out of the room with sad sad eyes. Sango and Miroku along with Shippo and Kirara followed the young hanyou out the door but not before saying somethings to the stuck up Western Lord.

"Haven't you done enought? Its better if you just left us all alone."- Sango said.

"He's been through a lot and you just have to say it in his face. Hope your happy with your pathetic cold ass"-Spat Miroku.

"Stop hurting him."-Shippo was about to cry for his father abd growled at the fucking lord of the fucking west.

Kirara just growl and yaped at him in demon curses which goes like this- "Fuck you. You fucking dog demon. The kit didn't need it from you. Would have been better if you were never his brother. Then maybe he would have to deal with you in his fucked up life."

Sesshomaru felt really bad now but he didn't show it.

When they all left Kamikaze was really pissed off right now. He was really happy to see his youngest brother who was told to be deadalong with father. But now he was beyond piss at his younger brother Sesshomaru who had kepted him from Inuyasha and dared called their brother a shame and pathetic hanyou to the family name.

The room just got colder but the fucking second cause of Sesshomaru. Who was shaking a little bit from his brothers demon power and his power. The room was becoming a storm and there was nothing stopping it.

_**"SESSHOMARU HOW DARE YOU. HOW DARE YOU DO THINGS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. I AM THE ALPHA IN THIS FAMILY WHEN FATHER IS NO LONGER WITH US. I AM THE ONE IN CHARGE NOT YOU. FROM NOW ON YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM INUYASHA TILL I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SEE HIM."**_

Kamikaze walked out the room but not before slamming it close and broke off some of the hunges.

Sesshomaru was in deep shit. Kamikaze was mad at him and might not talk to him till the end of the world and now he can't see Yasha cause of his stupity. And with the news of Yasha being inside the castle walls the council will be in this as well. Not to mention the chances of him having Inuyasha would be near impossible now after what he said.

I'm such an idiot.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING.

I GOT LAZY AND BUSY WITH STUFF

DO REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8 Leaving?

A chance is all he needs chapter 8 - Leaving?

' I can't believe he said that. It hurts more than it did before. Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea. I should go. Take everyone and go. Yeah just go.' Inuyasha thought.

" Wait little one." shouted Kamikaze. "Wait!"

" Oh little one, don't go. Stay. Please. I finally see you again. I can't lose you like I did father. Stay" he begged.

"I don't think I can, brother. Of all the times that he said it, this time it really stuck and it hurts because I really thought that it was true. That maybe just maybe he has changed. But I guess it's just my wishful wishing." Inuyasha said.

"You can move in with me to the castle deep in the west from here. It was Father's gift the your mother after they got bonded." Kamikaze stated.

"Really, nii- chan you would want me to move in with ya?"

'It's all your fault Sesshomaur'

"I have wanted you to stay with me since father passed" Kamikaze told Inuyasha who was looking very happy with the words of his brother.

"Okay" was all Yasha could make out to his brother who was looking very thrill with the answer given from the young Inu.

"We can leave now so that you can get settle in your home"

'Home... Home' Inuyasha smiles at that. A really smile that he had not smile since the death of his mother.


End file.
